


[podfic] a place to come back to

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, post S01E04: Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Cara might have left the village, but she didn't leave Sorgan.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] a place to come back to

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a place to come back to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677752) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette). 



**Title:** a place to come back to

 **Author:** wrennette

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 7:07

 **MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/12/items/aplacetocomebackto/a%20place%20to%20come%20back%20to.mp3) | [alternative link](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/77tsyjv6k9/a_place_to_come_back_to.mp3)  
  



End file.
